Bring Me To Life
by Kiid DarkyNess
Summary: Et si Harry n'avait pas était envoyé chez les Dursley après la mort de ses parents. Et si Voldemort avait vu en lui un précieux atout plutôt qu'un ennemi mortel. Et si il avait décidé de l'enlever pour en faire son successeur. Je sais ça fait beaucoup de si mais comme on dit : Avec des si on refait le monde. Et si je refaisais celui d'Harry Potter avec vous.
1. L'héritier

-Avada Kedavra !

Ca y est … Il l'avait fait, il avait encore tué. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il lui ressemblait le plus. Oui ce petit moment où ses yeux d'un vert émeraude unique cédaient leur place à cet éclat rouge sang . Il avait le mêmes que Lui dans ces moments et il en était fier. Ces mêmes yeux qui terrifient le monde sorcier depuis tant d'années. Ses yeux. Ils inspiraient chez tous la crainte, l'angoisse, la peur, la mort. Leur détenteur étant le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom. Cette pupille connue de tous annoncé l'arrivée du plus grand des fléaux que la terre n'est jamais porté : Lord Voldemort. Ce regard rouge était la dernière chose que l'on pouvait voir avant que l'éclair vert ne vienne vous heurtez. Et lui, ce gamin, comment pouvait-il avoir les mêmes que lui ? Et bien la réponse est simple : il est l'héritier, Son héritier. L'héritier de tout un empire, d'un pouvoir, de tout un monde plongé dans les ténèbres.

-C'est bon Harry, tu peux Lui faire ton rapport. Il va être heureux d'apprendre tout ça, et par-dessus tout, Il sera fier de toi.

-Oui tu as raison Severus, nous avons obtenu ce que nous voulions. Et tu sais, même si il est fier de moi il ne l'avouera jamais.

Severus regarda le jeune homme s'éloigné en direction de la salle du trône. Puis il déposa son regard sur le corps inerte de l'homme que l'adolescent venez de tuer. Il avait obtenu les renseignements que l'on essayé de lui extirper depuis plus de trois jours avec une facilité déconcertante. L'interrogatoire avait duré une heure tout au plus alors que lui-même n'avait pas réussi à le faire parler en une dizaine d'heures. Il faut reconnaitre qu'il était coriace celui-là, le maitre des potions était pourtant un grand legilimens mais il n'avait pas réussi à briser les défenses mentales de cet homme. Et à son plus grand étonnement le garçon qui était son élève depuis tant d'année l'avait surpassé …

-Alors ça y est, l'élève à dépasser le maitre. Cela ne peut signifier qu'une chose, ta vie va changer Harry …

Harry se trouvait devant une grande porte noire. Il savait qu'Il attendait avec impatience, mais ces renseignements allaient il le satisfaire ? Avait-il réussi à obtenir tous ce que Le Seigneur voulait ? Est-ce que son père allait le punir pour avoir tué le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix sans son accord ? Il n'était sûr de rien, alors c'est avec une boule au ventre qu'il entra dans la salle. Il était seul, assis dans son immense trône en or, Il l'attendait.

-Harry, as-tu remplis ta mission ?

-Oui père. L'ordre se réunira demain soir au 12 Square Grimmaurd et Dumbledore sera présent.

-Hmm … En es-tu sûr ?

-Oui père.

-Alors dis-moi, en tant que conseiller, héritier et fils qu'en penses-tu ? Devrais-je ordonner l'attaque tout en sachant qu'ils compteront Le Vieux Fou dans leur rang ?

-Je ne sais pas. Albus Dumbledore est très puissant, peut-être même aussi puissant que toi puisque il semblerait que ce soit la seule personne que tu craignes dans ce monde.

-Lord Voldemort ne craint personne et surtout pas un vieux fou qui a fait son temps.

-Si c'est là ce que tu penses réellement je ne vois pas de raison pour ne pas réduire en cendre cette association d'abruti qui se croient tout permis.

-Tu as raison Harry. Et peu importe les pertes ! Il nous faut anéantir l'Ordre du Phénix !

-Tu sais, si tu continu à penser comme ça, je vais finir par croire que toi aussi tu as fait ton temps.

-Comme oses-tu ?! s'écria le Mage Noir. Il c'était dresser de tout son haut, laissant tomber son capuchon sur ses épaules faisant apparaitre son crâne, démunit de chevelure, sa bouche sans lèvres, ses deux fentes en guise de narines et sa peau blafarde qui mettait en valeur ses yeux rouges. Ce visage écrasé, évoquant un serpent aurait horrifié qui qu'on que l'aurait regardé en face. Mais non, pas lui, pas Harry, au contraire il le dévisagé et on pouvait apercevoir dans son regard une lueur de défi.

-Ecoute papa, tu ne pas te permettre de considérer tes mangemorts comme de la chair à canon ! Je sais que c'est ce que tu fais depuis toujours, mais on ne peut plus penser comme ça. Il faut établir un plan, une stratégie ! Il ne faut pas foncé dans le tas et improvisé au fur et à mesure ! Il faut réfléchir avant et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux envoyer un groupe de sorcier trèscompétent au combat plutôt que des dizaines d'abruti qui ne savent même pas stupéfixer quelqu'un !

-Ah Harry… lâcha le Seigneur des Ténèbres dans un soupire. Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris où tu veux en venir ? Mais non ! Je n'enverrais pas un groupe de gamin attaquer ceux que je tente d'anéantir depuis tant d'années .

-Mais père …

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Harry ! Tu n'iras pas ! Fin de la discussion.

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'Harry s'interposa.

-Tu ne peux pas nous mettre sur la touche sur ce coup-là ! On s'est entrainé dur ! Ca serait injuste de…

Il ne put finir sa phrase. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Voldemort avait dégainé sa baguette et son sort venait de frapper Harry.

-Doloris !

Le fameux sortilège de torture. Celui qui vous glace le sang, qui pénètre dans votre esprit pour le détraquer jusqu'à vous rendre fou, celui qui donne l'impression que des dizaines de lames vous transperce le corps, celui qui vous fait tomber à terre sous la douleur… Mais Harry resta de marbre. Debout sur ses deux jambes, il ne bougeait plus, tête baissé. Puis, toujours sous l'effet du sortilège il releva la tête. Il regarda son père dans les yeux, il luttait contre la douleur. Voldemort quant à lui souriait devant la réaction de son héritier, il le regarda encore une fois puis abaissa sa baguette.

-Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès Harry.

-Je le sais. Alors laisse nous participer au combat.

-Tu n'abandonne donc jamais ? râla le Lord Noir

-Non, pas tant que je n'ai pas obtenu ce que je veux. Je ne te laisserai pas une seule seconde de paix tant que tu n'auras pas accepté.

Voldemort observa le jeune homme. Il remarqua alors que ce n'était plus un enfant qui faisait un caprice qui se tenait devant lui mais bien un jeune garçon déterminer à obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

-Bien. Je ne suis encore sûr de rien Harry mais je te fais la promesse de venir assister à votre entrainement demain.

-Tu as intérêt a respecté ton engagement.

Puis Harry disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il longea les longs couloirs du manoir jusqu'à arriver devant la porte de sa chambre. Il entra, la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre et la seule lumière qui s'en dégageait était la lumière de la lune. Harry s'avança sans un bruit, se déshabilla et se coucha dans son grand lit. Il tira les draps sur lui pour se couvrir au détriment de la jeune fille déjà confortablement installé depuis quelques heures dans le lit. Elle grogna pour exprimer son mécontentement ce qui eut pour effet de décrocher un large sourire au jeune Harry. Il l'entoura de ses bras musculeux pour la calmer et s'excuser de la déranger. La jeune fille ravisa son grognement et se lova dans les bras de son petit ami. Ils s'endormirent ainsi.


	2. La tentative

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil se levèrent, Harry était déjà réveillé. Il resta là, allongé dans son lit. Il ne voulait pas bougé de peur de réveiller la jeune fille à ses côtés. Elle avait la tête posée sur son torse. Du point de vue d'Harry, il ne pouvait voir que des cheveux blonds dépassaient des couvertures. Les rayons du soleil commençaient à filtrer à travers les rideaux et venaient effleurer la peau de la jeune fille ce qui la réveilla quelque peu. Elle essaya, en vain, de trouver une position caché du soleil sous le regard amusé d'Harry.

-Fais chier… lâcha-t-elle en renonçant aux bras de Morphé.

-Allé Ambre, faut se lever !

-Non ! J'ai pas envie ! Je suis trop bien là…

Il se positionna sur elle, et se mit à l'embrasser au niveau du nombril, là où se trouvait un joli piercing bleu. Il remontait doucement vers sa gorge où il s'attarda. Tout en l'embrassant, il caressait ses longs cheveux blonds. Il finit par l'embrasser sur la bouche, puis il releva son visage pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux d'une jolie couleur océan de la blonde.

-Si tu pouvais me réveiller tous les matins comme ça...

-Je le ferais si tu m'y obliges...Tu as bien dormis ?

-Bien sûr, avec toi toujours !

Sa réflexion décrocha un sourire au garçon.

-Bon aller ! Cette fois on se lève ! Je vais me doucher !

Harry se leva, ouvrit une grande armoire noir, en sortit un tee-shirt et un jean. Après une douche brûlante, il s'habilla et libéra la salle de bain.

-Je descends voir les autres. On t'attend en bas… lui dit-il en amorçant le pas vers la sortie.

-Tu pars déjà ? J'aurais pensé qu'on passerait un peu plus de temps ensemble ce matin vu le rythme auquel on s'entraine on n'a presque pas eu de moment que tous les deux…

-Je sais bien… Mais si on veut pouvoir aller se battre aux côté de mon père il faut qu'on se surpasse vu la difficulté de la prochaine mission.

-Quelle prochaine mission ?!

-Hier soir j'ai interrogé le membre de l'Ordre du Phénix qu'on a choppé la dernière fois. Et il m'a appris que l'Ordre se réunirait ce soir et que Dumbledore serait là.

-Et Il veut faire quoi ? Il veut les attaquer ? On a un plan ? On part quand ? Qui vient ?

-Hé ! Doucement, ne pose pas autant de question ! Surtout que je n'ai aucune réponse pour l'instant. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que j'y aille.

Harry était décider à obtenir les réponses à ces questions et pour ça il fallait qu'il aille rejoindre les autres. Mais Ambre ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Elle voulait passé un moment avec son petit ami et rien ne pourrais l'en empêcher , pas même le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle barra la route Harry qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Vous n'irez nulle part … Vous êtes à moi pour la matinée et pas la peine de discuter tu sais que moi vivante tu ne sortiras pas de cette chambre avant que je l'ai décidé.

-Alors je n'ai qu'à te tuer ? C'est bien ça ?

-Très drôle, ironisa-t-elle, viens pars là.

Elle le tira vers elle, se plaqua contre le mur et lui emprisonna les lèvres… Quand elle fut à bout de souffle elle desserra son étreinte et plongea son regard bleu océan dans celui vert émeraude de l'Héritier de Ténèbres.

-Alors ? Convaincu ou tu as toujours envie de me tuer ?

-Je te préviens je ne me laisserai pas avoir par de simple baisers… Si tu veux que je reste il va falloir m'en donner plus…

-Tu n'as qu'à demander…

Elle referma la porte et tira Harry avec sous les draps…

Quand les deux jeunes gens sortir de la chambre le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel. Ils étaient heureux de s'être retrouver le temps d'une matinée et que rien à part eux n'ai pu compter pendant ces quelques heures. Ils furent en moins de deux devant la salle d'entrainement. Cette salle était immense, les pants des murs étaient aux couleurs de Serpentard, le vert et argent s'alternaient dans une magnifique harmonie. Au centre se trouvait un groupe de personne tous vêtu de noir et vert. Ils semblaient écouter les conseils d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond platine sans égal. Il était grand, vêtu d'un tee-shirt vert près du corps, d'un pantalon noir et de chaussures de ville noir. Quant il entendit les portes s'ouvrir derrière lui, il stoppa son discours et ordonna au petit groupe de continuer son entrainement.

-Bordel vous étiez passé où ? lança Draco Malfoy au jeune couple.

-Désolé mais j'avais besoin de me reposer après l'interrogatoire d'hier soir… tenta Harry.

-Ah ouai… Il parait que tu as réussi à le faire parler ce crétin.

-Ouaip ! lança Harry

- Alors qu'est-ce que t'as réussi à en tirer ?!

-Ce soir l'Ordre du Phénix va se réunir dans son QG et Dumbledore sera là.

-Et qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?!

-J'en sais rien Draco… Et s'il fait quelque chose je ne sais même pas si on sera de la partie…

-A propos de ça… J'ai entendu dire qu'Il t'a torturé après l'interrogatoire.

-Quoi ? Tu ne m'en a pas parlé ! De quel droit ose-t-Il te faire subir ça ? A toi, son propre fils ! s'indigna Ambre, à la fois choqué par cette révélation et blessé de ne pas avoir était mise au courant.

-Tu sais Ambre, Harry n'est pas réellement son sentit obligé de rajouté Draco.

-Je sais bien abruti mais voilà quoi !

-Abruti ? Mais c'est toi l'abru…

-Vous avez pas fini tous les deux ! s'exclama Harry. Vous êtes en train de me fatiguer. Je vous conseille plutôt d'allé vous entrainez avec les autres pendant que je vais essayer d'avoir des réponses.

-Harry !

Severus Rogue, professeur, ami et parrain du concerné venait d'entrer dans la salle.

-Severus ! Qu'y a-t-il ?!

-Viens j'ai à te parler !

Sur ce Harry partit en direction de son professeur en laissant là ces deux amis.

-Marchons veux-tu.

Harry le suivi sans rien dire. Il savait ce qu'il se tramait, son parrain avait quelque chose à lui annoncer mais par contre impossible de savoir quelle était la nature de la nouvelle.

-Harry, je sais ce qu'Il t'a fait hier soir. Est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'as pas trop souffert ?

-Non ça va. Heureusement qu'on a était prévoyant, si je n'avais pas pris cette potion avant d'aller le voir on m'aurait entendu dans tout le château.

-Oui, heureusement… Je suppose que tu te demandes si je voulais te parler uniquement pour ça…

-Bah, je sais que tu ne m'aurais pas demandé de venir marcher avec toi si tu voulais seulement me parler de quelque chose d'aussi banal que ça.

-C'est là qu'est tout le problème Harry ! Ce n'est pas censé être banal ! Tu es censé le craindre, pas le défier sans cesse !

-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi ! Déjà pour commencer je n'ai plus peur des souffrances qu'il pourrait me causer et ensuite je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à lui obéir ! Je sens qu'il y a quelque chose de changer entre lui et moi et j'ai l'impression qu'il y a une force qui me pousse à m'éloigner de lui, comme une voie qui me dit que je n'ai rien à faire ici. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ! J'ai toujours vécu avec lui, j'ai toujours était à ses côtés d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.

-C'est ça Harry le problème ! D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes ! Mais la réponse est …


	3. Le marché

-Rogue le Maître te demande.

Lucius Malfoy, le père de Drago venait d'apparaitre à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Bien, j'arrive.

-Severus ! C'est quoi la réponse ? demanda Harry en interrompant le maitre des potions dans sa marche.

Le maitre des potions s'arrêta, puis après quelques secondes de réflexion se remit en marche et disparu à l'angle du couloir laissant Harry seul.

-Et merde ! J'étais sûr que c'était important. Enfin bref, je ferais mieux de retourner à la salle d'entrainement pour vérifier que tout se passe bien et que Draco et Ambre ne se sont pas entre-tués…

Harry repris donc le chemin inverse de celui qu'il avait parcouru avec Rogue. Pendant ce temps Rogue avait atteint la salle du trône, il entra et trouva son Maître assis sur son trône.

-Severus, j'ai un problème. Comme tu dois t'en douter, Harry veut participer à l'attaque de ce soir mais pour des raisons évidentes je ne peux le laisser aller combattre. Et si je lui interdis de venir j'ai peur que cet imbécile me désobéisse et nous suive. Il faut donc que je trouve quelque chose pour lui occuper l'esprit.

-Et à quel genre d'occupation pensez-vous ?

-C'est là que tu interviens ! Tu dois surement avoir une idée de ce qui pourrais occuper Harry et qui pourrait rivaliser avec l'attaque la plus importante à laquelle il n'est jamais participé.

-Il y a en ai bien une mais je doute qu'elle vous plaise.

-Parle !

-Envoyer le à Poudlard ! Il rêve depuis si longtemps de marcher sur vos pas, d'aller là où vous êtes allé, de faire ce que vous avez fait, de connaitre l'endroit où vous vous êtes senti chez vous, là où vous avez commencé à apprendre la magie noir, là où vous avez commis vos premiers méfaits… Il rêve d'entrer à Serpentard, de devenir l'élite de cette école mythique, de découvrir tous les secrets de Poudlard … De trouver la chambre des secrets, d'aller dans la réserve pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance…

-Je sais tout ça ! Il m'en a tellement parlé mais je ne peux pas l'envoyé si près d'Albus Dumbledore et de ses sbires.

-Au contraire il ne faut pas voir ce rapprochement comme un mauvais point. Vous pourriez utiliser Harry pour se renseigner sur l'ordre du Phénix. Il y a des élèves dont les parents sont des membres de l'Ordre et le fait qu'Harry soit si près de Dumbledore le dissimulera encore mieux. Et puis beaucoup pensent que l'enfant des Potter est mort. D'autant plus qu'ils ne verront surement pas la ressemblance avec ses parents.

-Ce n'est pas si idiot finalement. Mais là rentrer à Poudlard est dans plus d'un mois et je ne vois pas en quoi cela va l'empêcher de venir ce soir !

-Vous n'avez qu'à faire un marché avec lui. S'il renonce à combattre avec vous ce soir, vous vous engagez a l'envoyé à Poudlard cette année lui et ses amis.

-C'est bien Severus, tu as su te montrer utile. Tu peux disposer.

-Merci, Maître.

Après ces paroles le Maître et le serviteur quittèrent la salle du trône, Rogue se dirigea vers ses quartiers et Voldemort vers la salle d'entrainement. Il comptait bien tenir sa promesse. Lorsqu'il entra, la pièce était totalement vide. Il entendit alors des cris et des se dirigea alors vers la porte qui menait vers l'extérieur. Là il y trouva la bande d'adolescent composait d'Harry, Drago, Ambre, Jake, Kim, Pansy et Alexia. Ils étaient à eux sept plus efficace que tous les mangemorts réunies. Ils étaient jeunes, impatients et inconscients. Mais ils étaient plus que tout unis et c'est ce qui faisait leur force. Malheureusement encore inutilisable pour des grands projets avait décréter le Seigneur Noir à son plus grand mécontentement. Il s'approcha des jeunes gens qui profitaient du soleil en ce beau mois de Juillet. Quand ils s'aperçurent que leur Maître approchait ils se stoppèrent net sauf Harry qui continuait à rire après avoir poussé Jake dans le lac.

-J'ai à vous parler, à vous tous. J'ai une mission à vous confier.

C'est ce moment là que choisi Jake pour sortir de l'eau. Il se posa sur l'herbe avec ces amis tout en lançant un regard noir à Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea Harry.

-Je vous propose, à vous tous, d'accompagner Drago et Pansy à Poudlard cette année.

-T'es sérieux là ? lacha Harry à Voldemort . Tu nous autorises tous à y aller ?

-Oui Harry, je suis plus que sérieux. Mais je vous préviens, si vous acceptez vous vous engagez à ne pas venir combattre contre l'ordre du Phénix et les aurors tant que je ne l'ordonnerai pas et il vous sera interdit de me demander l'autorisation de lever cette condition. Alors acceptez-vous ?!

-Oui Maître ! dirent six d'entre eux.

-Attends, j'ai aussi une condition à ajouter, dit Harry tout en se levant et en avançant vers son père, je veux que tu acceptes que t'en que nous n'aurons pas enfreint ces deux conditions nous pourrons retourner à Poudlard jusqu'à la fin de nos études.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion le Seigneur des Ténèbres accepta la condition de son héritier et retourna peaufiner son plan d'attaque.

-Harry je vais te tuer ! s'écria Jake avant d'entrainer Harry avec lui dans l'eau.

-Mais ils vont pas arrêter de faire les cons deux secondes ces deux là ? demanda Kim exaspéré par l'attitude des deux garçons.

Les garçons ressortirent la tête de l'eau en riant et loin de se douter que Drago c'était furtivement glissé derrière eux pour à nouveau les emmené visiter les profondeurs du lac.

-Tu veux dire ces trois cons non ? ajouta Ambre en rigolant.

-Hé les filles vous vous rendaient compte que va toutes allées à Poudlard cette année ! s'écria Pansy, euphorique.

-Ouai c'est trop génial ! ajouta Alexia.

Ils continuèrent à parler et à s'amuser jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

-Les gars on rentre ? On commence un peu à avoir froid nous en maillots de bain. On veut se changer.

-Mais vous êtes belles comme tout dans ces tenues les filles ! Ça sert à rien d'aller se changer on est bien comme ça !

-Ahah très drôle Drago ! Bon Harry vous venez ou pas ? demanda Ambre

-Ouai c'est bon on arrive !

Ils rentrèrent tous les sept au manoir. Après avoir retrouvé des vêtements un peu plus chauds ils se rejoignirent dans leur salon personnel. Le premier sujet de conversation fut la prochaine rentrée à Poudlard.

-Vous imaginez un peu, on va enfin pouvoir passer une année tous les sept à Poudlard ! C'esttout simplement génial !

-Ouai tu l'as dit ! Il y aura plus d'ambiance avec vous au château ! On va faire souffrir ces abruti de Gryffondor !

-Bien dit Drago ! On sera les maîtres de l'école ! Personne ne pourra empêcher de faire la loi ! On va restituer à la maison Serpentard toutes ses valeurs !

-Ah ouai ? Et je peux savoir quelles sont les valeurs de Serpentard Pansy ? demanda Drago.

-Bah je sais pas moi… Faire la misère aux autres, être les meilleurs, ne respecter aucunes règles et plein d'autres trucs cool.

-Ouai ça va être mortel ! surenchérit Ambre.

-Et vous savez que je viens de penser que mon père ne nous a rien dit sur notre « mission ». En tout cas j'espère que ça sera pas trop barbant parce que sinon ça va gâcher notre scolarité.

-T'inquiète pas pour ça Harry ! Je suis sûr que ça va bien se passé ! le rassura Alexia.

-Bon les gars je commence à avoir faim moi !

-Ouai moi aussi. Dobby ! appela Malfoy.

-Mr Malfoy à appeler Dobby ?

-Oui, fait nous à manger.

-Bien sûr tout de suite.

Dix minutes plus tard le repas était servi sur la table se trouvant au fond du salon. Après avoir mangé tout ce qu'il désirait, chacun retourna dans sa chambre sauf Harry. Voldemort l'avait fais appeler.

-Harry j'ai une mission à te confier pour cette nuit.


	4. La transformation

-J'écoute.

-J'ai un problème avec des loups-garous et j'ai besoin que tu règles ça.

-Oui bien sûr, mais pourquoi des loups-garous te posent problème ? le questionna Harry.

-Eh bien, ils commencent à venir sur nos terres et je n'apprécie pas la vermine.

-Bien père, j'y vais de ce pas.

Harry salua son père, lui souhaita une bonne nuit et partit en direction des portes du manoir lorsque Voldemort le rappela.

-Harry, amène quelqu'un avec toi, les loups-garous sont une menace qu'il ne faut pas non plus prendre à la légère.

-_Tout ce que tu voudras_. Harry n'avait pas dit ces mots, mais il les avait sifflés, en fourche langue. Ce qui traduisait son état, il voulait tuer et ses yeux d'un rouge sang en témoignaient.

-_Fais attention à toi et bonne chance_, se senti obligé d'ajouter Tom, même si après mûre réflexion, il pensait que son héritier n'avait pas vraiment besoin de chance vue son état.

Puisqu'Il le souhaitait il amènerait quelqu'un avec lui et il choisit Jake, vu que Drago devait aller avec son père voit sa mère le lendemain ce qui signifiait qu'il allait se lever tôt. Il transplana devant la porte de sa chambre et toqua.

-Entrez !

-Jake, Voldemort veut qu'on s'occupe des loups-garous qui rodent dans les parages, ça te va ?

-Ouais pas de problème, j'arrive, juste le temps de mettre un tee-shirt.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux amis se trouvaient devant les grilles du manoir. Le ciel noir était parsemé d'étoiles et la seule lumière qui leur parvenait était celle de la lune.

-Pleine lune, fit remarquer Jake à Harry, tu crois que c'est pour ça que ton père nous a envoyé ou tu penses qu'il n'y a pas que des lycanthropes dans le groupe qui s'égare sur ses terres ?

-Je ne sais pas et honnêtement je m'en fiche, lâcha Harry sur un ton agacé, si mon père veut sans débarrasser je lui en débarrasserai peu importe ce qu'ils sont. Et si ça te pose un problème, tu n'es pas obligé de venir.

-Hé calme toi Harry ! J'ai jamais dit que ça me posait un problème, j'étais simplement curieux de savoir ce que nous allions réellement affronter.

-Désolé Jake, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter, mais c'est plus fort que moi, ça fait déjà trop longtemps que je me retiens.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas bientôt pouvoir libérer ton pouvoir, dès que nous serons en dehors de la protection du manoir, je partirai devant et tu n'auras qu'à te laisser aller ! lui dit son ami en lui adressant un sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison, alors dépêchons-nous d'y aller ! T'es chaud ?

-Plus que jamais !

Jake se mit à courir à toute vitesse vers les champs du domaine pour laisser à Harry le plus d'espace possible pour se déchainer. Une fois qu'il eut jugé qu'il était hors d'atteinte, il ralentit et marcha en direction de son objectif.

Harry était planté au milieu du chemin, immobile. Tête baissée, il commença par enlever son tee-shirt, puis ses lunettes qu'il fourra à l'intérieur avant de le jeter en boule sous un immense chêne. Il resta immobile une fois de plus, il attendait quelque chose. Il entendit soudain des voix, elles venaient du manoir. Il sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort et son sang se heurter contre les parois de ses veines, il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps. Puis après quelques minutes, les voix disparurent pour laisser une nuée de « pops » les remplaçaient : les mangemorts venaient de partir à l'assaut du quartier général de l'ordre du Phénix, ils venaient de transplaner. Harry ne put tenir une seconde de plus, tout son corps se contracta, en un instant son corps d'ado venait de céder sa place une créature ailée. Ses muscles étaient devenus beaucoup plus distincts, sa peau ainsi que le blanc de ses yeux avaient viré au noir et ses pupilles vertes avaient viré au rouge sang. Sa peau n'était plus lisse comme celle d'un humain mais plutôt rugueuse, presque écailleuse. Ses dents étaient devenues plus acérées, semblables à des crocs et ses mains avaient des griffes à la place des ongles. Sa paire d'ailes se confondait avec la noirceur du ciel. Harry était entouré d'un halo noir semblable à de la fumée qui renforçait l'image ténébreuse que renvoyait sa nouvelle apparence. Il prit son envol et après avoir tourbillonné quelques secondes dans les airs, il partit en direction de Jake.

Jake attendait patiemment l'arrivée d'Harry assis à la lisière de la forêt. Quand il l'aperçut, il se releva et fit de grands signes avec ses bras pour signaler à Harry sa position. Ce dernier, après l'avoir repéré amorça une descente en piqué à une vitesse phénoménale. Il se stoppa net à deux mètres de lui.

-Y a pas à dire, c'est trop la classe ton truc ! Bon, on y va parce que, je commence à m'ennuyer.

-C'est parti pour la chasse aux loups !

Et ils entrèrent dans la forêt.

Aux alentours de midi toujours aucune trace des deux jeunes hommes au manoir, Ambre commençait vraiment à stresser.

-Mais ils sont où bordel ? Je peux plus attendre, faut que j'aille les chercher ! Il a dû leur arrivé un truc, c'est obligé !

-J'avoue que je commence à trouver ça suspect qu'ils ne soient toujours pas rentrés, annonça solennellement Drago.

-C'est vrai que ça m'inquiète aussi... Mais au fait Drago, tu n'étais pas censé aller voir ta mère aujourd'hui ? l'interrogea Pansy.

-Si, mais l'attaque d'hier soir a épuisé mon paternel et avec la disparition de Jake et Harry, je ne pouvais pas partir. Je pense que tu as raison Ambre, il faut aller les chercher nous-même.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Harry apparut avec Jake dans les bras. Ils étaient tous deux gravement blessés, mais Harry tenait toujours debout. Il déposa doucement Jake sur l'herbe près du lac. Le jeune homme était couvert de sang qui s'écoulait des nombreuses plaies laissaient par les nombreuses morsures et griffures. Il respirait faiblement, mais était toujours envie et grâce aux talents de médecine d'Alexia, il serait rétabli dans moins de deux jours ce qui ne serait surement pas possible pour Harry vu son état. Il était tout comme Jake, couvert de morsures et de griffures ainsi que d'importantes lacérations au niveau du torse, mais la différence majeure qu'il y avait entre leur blessures était l'énorme trou béant dans la poitrine de l'héritier, il n'avait plus rien entre le haut de son épaule gauche et son pec.

-Oh mon dieu Harry, que t'est-il arrivé ? lâcha Ambre entre deux sanglots, après avoir remarqué le trou béant dans le corps de son petit ami.

Mais Harry ne put lui répondre, il s'écroula aux côtés de Jake, sans vie.


	5. Le double

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il était seul, absolument seul. Où est-il ? Si seulement il le savait, il ne distinguait rien, ne sentait rien. Incapable de bouger, il était totalement paralysé, comme enfermer dans une prison invisible. Puis il se souvint des évènements de la nuit : sa transformation, le combat contre les loups-garous qui avait mal tourné, Jake... Il ne pouvait s'expliquer la raison qui les avait mis dans une telle situation. Il avait beau ressasser tous les évènements de cette maudite nuit, il ne parvenait pas à se rappeler. Il se revoyait rejoindre Jake à la lisière de la forêt, entrait et attendre que les vermines se montrent. Il se voyait combattant sans relâche les créatures de l'enfer aux côtés de son ami, mais il bloquait toujours au même moment, lorsqu'il avait vu Jake tomber dans un hurlement atroce... À partir de ce moment, c'était le trou noir. Harry ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là, à ressasser les évènements de la veille, mais une chose était sûre, il y avait du mouvement autour de lui.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-...

Il y eut des bruits de pas.

-Je sais que vous êtes là ! Montrez-vous !

Les bruits s'intensifièrent, ça se rapprochait.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Quelle question, tu ne me reconnais pas ?

-Montrez-vous si vous l'osez !

-Et que me feras-tu ? Hein, dis-moi. Que peux-tu faire contre les ténèbres ?

La voix résonnait de part est d'autre de la pièce. Harry cherchait en vain son interlocuteur, mais la voix se répercutait et il était impossible pour lui de distinguer sa provenance.

-Qui es-tu ? Montre-toi au lieu de te cacher !

-Mais... Je suis toi, Harry.

Une silhouette se distingua enfin, à peine visible, mais bien présente.

-Comment ça, moi ? interrogea le jeune garçon.

-Je suis toi, ton côté obscur ! Celui à qui tu fais appel lorsque tu as besoin de puissance.

La silhouette sortit enfin de l'ombre et, comme elle l'avait dit un peu plus tôt, elle était Harry.

-Harry, je suis toi et tu es moi. Nous sommes un tout, il ne peut pas avoir de moi sans toi et il ne peut pas avoir de toi sans moi.

-Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je suis né en toi, j'ai vécu, je vis et je vivrai en toi jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Il m'a amené ici, sans le savoir certes, mais il l'a tout de même fait.

-Mais de qui parles-tu ? demanda Harry.

Il se méfiait de cet « autre lui », il ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Quelque chose lui disait de s'en éloigner, de partir d'ici, mais une partie de lui lui disait de rester et de percer à jour ce mystère.

-De notre père évidemment, Lord Voldemort. Je suis né dans le creux de cette cicatrice, j'ai grandi et évolué avec toi Harry. Je t'aide et te soutiens dans tout ce que tu entreprends depuis quatorze ans.

-Toutes ces fois où j'étais seul, quand la peur m'emprisonnait, quand je perdais tout espoir, la voix qui me pousser à agir, à ne pas me laisser prendre au piège, c'était toi.

-Bah voilà ! J'ai toujours su qu'on était vif d'esprit ! lui adressa son double en accompagnant sa parole avec un clin d'œil. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser de morfondre indéfiniment, j'ai dû agir pour notre propre survie, j'ai senti que tu n'avais pas la force nécessaire pour en arriver là et j'ai donc mis à contribution mon pouvoir. Je me suis mis à ton service sans même que tu t'en aperçoives, jusqu'à l'an dernier. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir dans cette pièce, je ne pouvais m'y résoudre ! Tout d'abord par intérêt, car ta fin signifiait, en parallèle, la mienne. Et ensuite, j'ai senti en toi quelque chose, quelque chose de changer, de différent. Tu avais grandi, le simple fait d'avoir était enfermé dans cette pièce pendant autant de temps t'as fait prendre conscience que tu ne pouvais plus compter que sur toi-même et qu'il fallait que tu deviennes plus puissant à n'importe quel prix. J'ai alors réalisé ton souhait, je t'ai donnais la force que tu réclamais désespérément. Et ensemble, nous avons vaincu !

-C'est vrai, je m'en souviens très bien, cette voix qui me dit qu'elle m'aiderait, qui me dit que je n'avais qu'à me laisser aller, que je n'avais qu'à la laisser agir, ce que je fis. Et depuis ce jour, je me suis hissé parmi les meilleurs. Les plus grands sorciers qu'est porté ce monde sont pratiquement mes égaux, et bientôt, je les surpasserai tous, même Voldemort. Rien ne pourra plus m'arrêter, je règnerai sur ce monde en maître.

-Oui ! C'est ça, Harry ! Laisse-toi aller ! C'est comme ça que je pourrai te servir au maximum ! Écoutes moi attentivement, tu as étais gravement blessé lors de cette attaque, t'en souviens-tu ?

-Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois bien que oui. Il me semble que j'ai été attaqué par un... arbre. Mais comment cela se peut-il ?

-Harry, il y a un nombre innombrable de magie dont tu ne soupçonnes même pas l'existence, que tu ne pourrais même pas imaginer dans tes rêves les plus fous ! Et tu en as fait les frais ce soir. C'est de la magie très ancienne que tu as eue à affronter ce soir. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment c'est possible qu'une personne en ce monde puisse contrôler une telle magie de nos jours.

-Et pourquoi ça ? C'est si rare que ça de contrôler les arbres ?

-Ton adversaire ne contrôlait pas seulement les arbres ce soir Harry, il contrôlait la faune et la flore environnante, ce qui signifie que c'est lui qui à pousser les loups-garous a s'aventurer jusque-là et à combattre contre toi, même sous ta forme ténébreuse, que je me plais à appeler le mode Shadow.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai même pas trouvé suspect qu'ils ne s'enfuient pas, j'avais tellement envie de tuer que je ne réfléchissais à rien d'autre.

-Ça, c'est ma faute, excuse-moi, mais tu m'as laissé enfermer trop longtemps cette fois, j'avais accumulé trop de magies.

-C'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui ai pas assuré sur ce coup-là. Enfin bref, c'est pas tout mais je ne sais même pas où tu m'as amené.

-Je ne t'es amené nulle part Harry, on est là où ton esprit et moi nous rencontrons.

-Dans ma tête ?

Son double acquiesça.

-Mais alors je ne suis pas mort ?

-Pas encore. Je peux faire en sorte de te sauver, mais il faut que tu acceptes quelque chose.

-Parle.

-Je veux que tu me laisses te donner mes yeux, de cette façon, tu pourras voir les différents types de magie, les différentes auras des gens.

-Les auras des gens ?

-Oui, grâce à mes yeux, tu pourras sonder l'âme de la personne de ton choix en une fraction de seconde, ainsi, tu pourras savoir si cette personne est bonne ou mauvaise, savoir ce que tu veux sur son passé et savoir ce qu'elle pense de toi, ces sentiments vis-à-vis de toi, deviner ces intentions.

-Et c'est tout ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela t'est utile, à toi. Je trouve ça suspect.

-Ca n'a rien de suspect Harry, je veux seulement te faire progresser, te renforcer pour que tu n'es plus rien à craindre. J'agis uniquement pour ton bien-être, crois-moi.

-Ok, je te crois. Alors marché conclu ! Ramène-moi à la vie.

Tout à-coup, sa vision se troubla. L'instant d'avant il était avec son double, et maintenant, il était seul. Sa paralysie venait de se dissiper, il pouvait à nouveau bouger, mais il n'en fit rien. Il se sentit absorbé dans un trou noir, la sensation était semblable à celle que procurer le tranplanage. Il retrouva peu à peu l'usage de ses cinq sens, il entendait une voix étouffée, il sentait le doux parfum qu'il avait offert à Ambre pour son anniversaire, il se rendit compte qu'il était allongé, couvert par des draps de soie, il se trouvait sûrement dans son lit et il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de la blonde dans son cou.

Elle était inquiète pour lui, très inquiète. D'après Ambre, il y avait des chances pour qu'il ne se réveille jamais.

-Je t'aime Harry, tu ne pas me laisser, tu n'as pas le droit de me quitter... J'ai besoin de toi... Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser lorsqu'elle se stoppa net, Harry venait d'ouvrir les yeux.


	6. Le réveil

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était comme paralyser. Harry la détailla pendant un moment, il avait eu tellement peur de la perdre qu'il voulait graver chaque minute, chaque seconde passer avec elle dans sa tête.

-Ambre, tu vas bien ?

Elle n'osait pas parler, alors elle hocha simplement la tête.

-Tant mieux, mais pourquoi tu ne parles pas ?

Il eût pour toute réponse un long et doux baiser.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Harry, si tu savais, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais, lui avoua Ambre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

-Moi aussi, j'y ai cru. Mais bon, il m'en faut apparemment plus. En parlant de ça, comment va Jake ? Dis-moi qu'il s'en est sorti ! lui dit Harry en commençant a paniqué.

-Ne t'en fais pas, il va bien, même plus que bien, lui apprit Ambre avec un sourire en coin.

-Comment ça, plus que bien ? Et c'est quoi ce sourire ? Ne me dis pas que toi et lui vous…

-Ouh là je t'arrête tout de suite ! Commence pas à t'imaginer des trucs Monsieur le jaloux, j'ai ce sourire parce qu'il s'est passé un truc génial pour Jake ! Un truc qui va changer sa vie !

-Du genre ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Il ne serait pas arrivé quelque chose à Jake pendant votre mission par hasard ?

-Quelque chose à Jake ? Bah non, je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Tout à coup un aboiement leur parvint de l'extérieur. Harry se releva doucement et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Ce qu'il vit le surprit quelque peu : dehors, au bord du lac, il reconnut ses amis, rien de bien surprenant jusque-là, mais la chose étrange était le fait qu'un énorme loup était allongé avec eux. Il regarda un a un ses amis et c'est là qu'il comprit : il manquait Jake. Il se souvint instantanément de la bataille dans la forêt : lui en mode Sahdow, en train de se battre aux côtés de Jake lorsque ce dernier se tort de douleur, tombe à terre et se transforme en loup gigantesque.

-Ca y est, j'ai compris. Mais comment c'est possible ? Enfin je veux dire j'ai assisté à sa transformation et ça n'avait rien avoir avec une transformation d'animagus ou même de lycanthrope.

-Ouai, c'est ça qui est génial ! C'est ni l'un ni l'autre : Jake se transforme à volonté, quand il veut et où il veut, sans même avoir eu besoin de boire une potion, ou d'apprendre l'animagie : c'est dans ses gênes, lui expliqua sa petite amie.

-Comment ça dans ses gênes ? Tu veux dire qu'il a toujours eu ce pouvoir en lui sans être au courant ?

-Pas exactement… Tu ne te souviens pas des histoires que nous raconter son père quand nous passions du temps chez lui ?

-Si, bien sûr. Jake en a tellement rêvé de cette transformation, il espérait tellement que ce pouvoir n'est pas disparut et qu'il soit en lui.

-Bah voilà, c'est ça : Jake se transforme comme dans les légendes de sa tribu.

-Trop la classe ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça de plus près !

-Je pensais que je t'avais manqué plus que ça, lâcha Ambre à Harry.

-Comment ça ?

-Bah je me disais que, comme ils ne savent pas que tu t'es réveillé, on pourrait en profiter pour passer un peu de temps tous les deux.

Et comme pour le convaincre, elle enleva les draps qui la couvraient jusqu'alors et dévoila son corps nu au jeune homme. Elle se leva doucement, très doucement, trop doucement au goût du jeune homme, elle s'approchait dangereusement de lui. Elle s'arrêta à quelque centimètre de lui et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune garçon.

Ils restèrent longtemps là, à se regarder, à se contempler. Ils s'aimaient, c'était certain. Harry s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'embrassa délicatement. Il la serra dans ses bras et la souleva tout en l'embrassant. Il la ramena délicatement sur le lit, l'allongea et après en avoir fait de même, il recouvra leur corps avec les draps.

Ce fut Harry qui se leva le premier et comme à son habitude son premier réflexe fut de prendre une douche. Il s'habilla et retourna dans la chambre, Ambre dormais toujours. Il préféra la laissé se reposer, elle l'avait bien mérité. Il sortit donc de la chambre, seul. Les derniers rayons du soleil étaient sur le point de disparaitre lorsqu'il arriva aux abords du lac.

-Salut les gars.

-Harry, s'écrièrent les quatre amis en même temps, tu es réveillé !

Il eut le droit à de longues embrassades, même avec Drago.

-Vous allez bien ? interrogea l'héritier.

-Bah nous ça va maintenant que tu es réveillé. Et toi alors, comment tu te sens ? lui demanda le blond.

-Bah écoute ça va, toujours un peu mal à l'épaule mais bon, ça passera, répondit Harry avec un large sourire aux lèvres qui témoignait du bonheur qu'il avait de retrouver ses amis. Il est où Jake ?

-Je suis là, dit le concerné en sautant de l'arbre juste à côté d'eux. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir Harry, vraiment.

-Toi aussi mec, je suis heureux que tu ailles bien.

-Tu sais Harry, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir ramené, parce que sans toi je ne serais pas là en ce moment. Et je voulais aussi m'excusé de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur hier soir, si je m'étais transformé avant, ou si j'avais mieux combattu…

- Arrêtes tout de suite tes conneries Jake. Peu importe ce qui a pu se passer là-bas, rien n'était de ta faute, on n'était tout simplement pas préparer. J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de t'entrainer là-dedans, on aurait peut-être dû réfléchir à un plan d'attaque. Enfin bref, ce qui est fait est fait, on peut plus rien y changé alors c'est pas la peine de se prendre la tête.

-Oui tu as raison ! Oh fait, où est Ambre ?

-Ici ! s'exclama la jolie blonde dans l'encadrement de la porte.

-Mon Seigneur, le Maître vous demande.

-Merci Bella, j'arrive. Bon les gars je vous laisse, on se retrouve tout à l'heure.

Harry quitta alors ses amis, passa devant Ambre, déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et disparut dans le manoir. Il arriva en quelques secondes dans la salle du trône.

-Tu m'as fait appeler ?

-Oui Harry. Alors comment c'est passé cette attaque ?

-Comme tu as pu le constaté, pas aussi bien que ça aurait dû, dit Harry en découvrant son épaule.

-Que s'est-il passé Harry ? Toi qui était si confiant, comment as-tu fait pour te mettre dans une situation si délicate que toi et Jake avaient faillis ne pas revenir ?

-Tu doutes de mes capacités ?

-Comment ne pas douter ? Tu t'es vanté d'être à la hauteur contre l'ordre du Phénix alors que là tu n'es même pas arrivé à repousser des loups-garous, et de plus, vous étiez deux !

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Ce n'était pas de simples loups-garous !

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Ils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal, ils étaient contrôlés !

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry ?

-Je te jure que c'est la vérité ! C'est une forme de magie très ancienne, un sorcier les contrôlait, ainsi que la faune et la flore environnante. Ce n'est pas un simple hasard s'ils essaient de venir de plus en plus loin sur nos terres, quelqu'un veut venir ici, quelqu'un nous a trouvé, j'en suis sûr !

-As-tu la moindre preuve de ce que tu affirmes ?

-Non, mais…

-Alors je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Tu es le seul fautif dans cette histoire, et tu vas le payer chère ! Endo…

La porte s'ouvra brusquement laissant entrer Severus Rogue.

-Maître, nous sommes attaqués, l'ordre du Phénix ainsi que le Ministère essaient de percer les défenses du manoir.

Harry lança un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-_La voilà ta preuve_, siffla-t-il. On a combien de temps avant qu'ils percent nos défenses Severus ?

-Je ne sais pas, partit comme c'est partit il nous reste cinq minutes, dix tout au plus.

-Ok.

Il se leva, s'approcha de Severus, lui attrapa le bras gauche et releva sa manche. Il appuya sa baguette sur la marque des ténèbres : « Que tout le monde se regroupe dans la salle du trône dans cinq minutes. Je vous ordonne de tout récupérer, tout doit disparaitre, il ne faut laisser aucune trace de notre passage ! Exécution ! »

-Harry qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il est hors de question de fuir !

-Vois la vérité en face papa ! L'attaque de cette nuit nous a tous affaibli, aussi bien toi et moi que nos mangemorts ! Il faut se replier pour pouvoir taper plus fort ! On n'est pas assez nombreux ni assez fort pour leur tenir tête !

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, le Mage Noir approuva.

-Oui tu as raison… Va chercher tes amis et récupérer toutes vos affaires, on part dans cinq minutes.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'Harry quitta la salle du trône, il transplana jusqu'à ses quartiers.

-Allez les gars faut tout récupérer ! ordonna Harry à sa bande qui regardait par la fenêtre les défenses du manoir s'affaiblir.

Des dizaines de « Faislamâle » furent lancé aux quatre coins du manoir. A la fin du décompte tout le monde était rassemblé dans la salle.

-Que tout le monde transplane immédiatement à mon château en France ! Harry ! Toi et ta bande ainsi que Severus et Bella vous venez avec moi on va détruire le manoir !

Tout le monde s'évapora en une fraction de seconde, au même moment, ils sentirent les défenses du manoir disparaitre.

-Volez jusqu'au sommet du manoir, vite !

Une fois la dizaine de mages noirs au sommet du manoir, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ordonna :

-A trois vous lancez tous un reducto en direction du manoir ! Un. Deux. Trois.

Ils s'écrièrent tous ensemble :

-Réducto !

Le manoir s'effondra en millions de morceau. Les premiers aurors arrivaient lorsque les dix sorciers des ténèbres disparurent dans une succession de « pops ».

PS : Je tenais à dire un grand merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fanfic ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaît et qu'elle continuera à vous plaire ! Je vous invite à commenter le déroulement de la fic, à me faire part de vos impressions, de vos suggestions, de vos envies ou de vos remarques, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises (mais uniquement si elles sont constructives). Encore un grand merci à vous tous ! :D

Je voulais aussi précisé que les fautes du genre de « je vois pas » et « c'est pas » dans les dialogues sont voulus, c'est simplement pour rajouter du réalisme à la conversation.

Je me demandais aussi s'il ne valait mieux pas changer le prénom d'Ambre en « Amber » pour la connotation anglaise, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !


	7. La marque

Le château français du Lord Noir était plus grand que le manoir d'Albanie, il était aussi beaucoup plus lumineux et beaucoup plus ouvert vers l'extérieur. Harry adorait venir dans ce château étant petit mais, le surplus de luminosité dans cet endroit dérangé le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui sembla donc qu'il s'était passé une éternité depuis la dernière fois où il avait franchi ces murs. Le Maître entra le premier suivi par tous les autres. La nouvelle demeure du Mage Noir était le lieu parfait pour passer l'été : le château se situé au beau milieu d'une immense forêt, ce qui permettait de toujours garder une certaine fraicheur malgré des températures élevées. Dans cette forêt, on pouvait y trouver une cascade naturelle qui venait se jeter dans un lac à l'eau turquoise. Le bord du lac avait été en partie recouvert de sable par Harry et ses amis il y a de ça quelques années, pour avoir un côté lac et un côté plage.

-Bon les gars on vous laisse, on va se mettre dans des tenues plus appropriés pour profiter du soleil, déclara Alexia en partant vers les chambres.

-Ok, on se retrouve en bas !

-Perso faut d'abord que j'aille parler à mon père, mais je vous retrouve le plus rapidement possible, annonça Harry.

Il quitta le hall et retrouva son père dans ses quartiers. Arriver devant la porte de sa chambre, il toqua.

-Entre Harry !

-Je te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout. Dis-moi ce qui t'amène, lui ordonna Voldemort.

-Je voulais te demander si moi et les autres on pouvait être marqué ? osa Harry.

-Harry, on en a déjà parlé…

-Oui, je sais. Mais cette fois je ne te parle pas de la marque des ténèbres, je te parle de quelque chose de plus, comment dire, spécial.

- Explique-toi.

-Ecoute, j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans la bibliothèque il n'y a pas si longtemps. Alors voilà, je chercher comment tu avais créé la marque des ténèbres et dans un des bouquins j'ai trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant vis-à-vis de la position qu'on occupe dans tes rangs, moi et les autres. Je me suis dit que si on devait aller à Poudlard on devait avoir un moyen de communiquer entre nous, un moyen de se localiser si on se faisait prendre, de mettre nos pensées en communs ou encore de pouvoir partager nos forces… Et j'ai trouvé ça.

Harry tendit son morceau de page à Voldemort.

-Non Harry, je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Un pentacle satanique Harry ? Si quelqu'un a le malheur de le remarquer, c'est un aller simple pour Azkaban !

-Et alors ? Je peux en dire autant de la marque des ténèbres.

-Oui et justement. Je ne veux pas vous marquez parce si l'un de vous se fait attraper avec ma marque, il sera arrêté, torturé et envoyé à Azkaban !

-Personne ne le verra papa ! S'il te plaît, accepte. Fais le pour moi.

Harry resta un long moment à supplier son père du regard.

-Je ne sais pas Harry ! Je reconnais que c'est une bonne idée, mais le risque que le rituel échoue est trop important.

-Je sais, mais ne t'inquiète pas. On a les connaissances et la quantité de magie suffisante pour réaliser le rituel sans aucun risque, fais-moi confiance.

-D'accord, mais je veux y assister. Si les choses tournent mal pour l'un de vous, j'ordonnerai l'arrêt du rituel et tu ne m'en parleras plus jamais.

-Ok, ça me va. Bon je vais aller rejoindre les autres au lac, on fera ça après manger.

Harry quitta la chambre, longea les différents couloirs qui menaient aux escaliers et descendit jusqu'au hall. Il sortit du château et se dirigea vers la forêt. Après quelques minutes de marche il trouva ses amis.

-J'ai convaincu mon père pour le pentacle satanique, on fera ça juste après manger.

-C'est génial ! On va enfin pouvoir être marqué !

-Et en plus ça sera notre marque à nous ! ajouta Drago.

-Du coup je pense que notre matinée dans le lac va être comprise, il faut qu'on commence à préparer le rituel.

Devant les mines déçues de ses amis Harry ajouta :

-Mais c'est bon on peut au moins profiter du soleil jusqu'à onze heure, par contre essayer de garder vos forces au max.

-Ouai ! s'écrièrent ils tous en cœur.

Harry attrapa une serviette et s'installa au côté d'Ambre.

-C'est bien que tu es réussi à le convaincre Harry, depuis le temps que tu voulais être marqué. Même si ce n'est pas la Marque des Ténèbres c'est déjà bien.

-C'est même mieux. J'ai hâte d'y être mais je m'inquiète, j'ai peur qu'on ne réussisse pas. Et puis s'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous je serai le seul fautif…

-Harry ne dit pas n'importe quoi ! On veut tous être marquer, on est tous prêt à prendre le risque, tu ne seras en aucun cas fautif s'il nous arrive quelque chose. Et je suis sûr que tout va bien se passer, alors don't worry.

Ces quelques mots le rassurèrent quelque peu. Il s'approcha de la blonde et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres.

-Merci Ambre... Merci de toujours trouver les bons mots pour me rassurer, tu es génial. Qu'est-ce que je ferai sans toi ?

-Surement rien de bon…

Elle l'embrassa tendrement tout en l'incitant à s'allonger et vint se blottir contre le jeune héritier.

Il était presque deux heures lorsque le groupe se retrouva autour du pentacle. Une salle des cachots du château serait l'ôte du rituel de magie noir.

-Drago j'espère que tu as parfaitement tracé ce maudit pentacle parce que si c'est pas le cas c'est la mort assuré.

-T'en fais pas Pansy ! J'ai fait ça comme un pro ! déclara fièrement le jeune Serpentard.

-M'ouais, ça reste à voir… lui répondit sa comparse, sceptique.

-On voit que la confiance règne…

-Jake, tu as les couteaux ?

-Oui, tenez.

Il tendit à chacun un couteau étrange : sa lame était noir et semblait être en verre.

-Parfait. Il ne manque plus que mon père et on pourra commencer.

Harry chancela et tomba assis sur le sol.

*Dans la tête d'Harry…*

-Harry… J'ai décidé d'activer mes pupilles maintenant. Comme ça tu pourras suivre l'état de tes amis pendant le rituel.

-Ça serait pratique, effectivement.

Son double s'avança doucement vers lui, leva la main vers son front et toucha la cicatrice du jeune Potter. Harry tomba à genou dans un cri atroce, sa cicatrice le brulant de l'intérieur.

Soudain il se réveilla. Il n'était plus avec son double mais dans la salle du pentacle.

-Harry est ce que ça va ? demanda Ambre, inquiète.

-Oui ne t'en fais pas, ce n'est rien. On va bientôt pouvoir commencer.

-Harry je suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée vu ton état de le faire maintenant…

-Je t'ai dit que je n'avais rien Ambre ! s'exclama méchamment Harry.

-O… Ok…

-Ambre je…

La porte s'ouvra pour laisser entrer Voldemort.

-Vous êtes prêt ?

Drago allé protester mais il fut devancé par Harry.

-Bien sûr !

Chacun se positionna devant une extrémité du cercle.

-Il faut qu'on rentre à l'intérieur tous en même temps, ne l'oubliez surtout pas. Je compte jusqu'à trois… Un… Deux…

D'un seul coup la porte s'ouvra, quelqu'un entra dans la salle et prit la parole :

- Vous n'alliez quand même pas commencé sans moi !

C'était une voix grave, elle appartenait à un homme. Il était grand et dans la pénombre il semblait imposant. Personne ne parvenait à distinguer son visage, tout ce qu'ils purent apercevoir c'est une épaisse tignasse rousse.

-Ron ?

PS :Je suis vraiment désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais j'ai eu une semaine chargé. Enfin bref voilà le chapitre 7 ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Petit sondage : Il a fallut que je fasse un anagramme pour la suite de la fic avec les lettres suivantes : T. Il faut que le mot ressemble à un nom de famille et j'ai trouvé ces deux là : Pareti ou Reptia. Alors voilà je sais pas lequel choisir donc c'est à vous de me le dire :) Et si vous avez d'autres idées n'hésitez pas !


	8. Le rituel

-Ron ?

-En chair et en os ! s'exclama ce dernier en s'approchant d'une torche pour révéler son visage.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu venais ?

-J'ai essayé, crois-moi. Mais disons que tu es difficile à retrouver.

-Oui désolé on a eu quelques complications en Albanie, l'informa Harry.

-Je sais, j'ai pu le voir de mes propres yeux. Ils y avaient au moins une centaine d'aurors là-bas ! Mais il faut dire que vous avez pas mal brouillé les pistes en détruisant le manoir. J'pense pas qu'ils vous retrouveront de sitôt et je doute même qu'ils ont la moindre preuve de votre présence là-bas. Enfin je veux dire qu'ils savent que quelqu'un ci trouvait mais impossible qu'il sache que c'était le Maître.

-C'est bon à savoir ! Merci pour l'info.

-Bon, d'après ce que je vois tu as réussi à Le convaincre de faire cette fichue marque.

-Ouaip ! Et je suppose que tu es toujours contre…

-Eh ben pour tout te dire, c'est en partie pour ça que je suis là, je veux aussi être marqué.

-Mais… Et tes parents ?

-T'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai convaincu mon père qui a ensuite convaincu ma mère de me laisser me faire tatouer.

-Ron… Tes parents ne goberont jamais ça ! Et imagine que ton père souhaite l'examiner vu que c'est une pratique moldue, tu vas lui dire quoi ?

-T'en fais pas Ambre ! J'ai tout prévu ! Bon, on commence ?

-Ok, si tu es sûr de toi… Mets-toi entre Drago et moi. A trois on rentre dans le cercle : un, deux, trois…

Au moment précis où ils posèrent le deuxième pied dans le pentacle, le cercle extérieur rayonna et s'enflamma. Harry se positionna au centre et déclara :

-Je certifie, moi, Harry James Potter, fils de Lily Evans et James Potter, accepté de mon propre chef d'être banni du paradis et de remettre mon âme au diable en échange du pouvoir de la marque de Satan. Je certifie me porter garant des actes que commettront les sept personnes ici présentent, à savoir Drago Malfoy, Ambre Carlton, Pansy Parkinson, Kimberley Dawson, Alexia Moreau, Jacob Black et Ronald Weasley.

-Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Tu ne nous a jamais…

-La ferme Drago ! Répétez chacun votre tour la phrase que va s'empressé de réciter Drago !

-Ok… Moi, Drago Malfoy, je certifie vouloir être marqué de la main de Satan, de prêter allégeance à Harry James Potter et je jure de l'aider et le protéger au péril de ma propre vie.

Les six autres suivirent. Une fois la formule de Ron récité, les cinq branches du pentacle s'illuminèrent.

-Ok, alors maintenant fermez les yeux et concentrez-vous sur l'endroit où vous voulez être marqué, visualisez la et dites-moi quand vous êtes prêt.

-On est prêt, déclara tout le petit groupe.

-Alors préparez-vous… Surtout ne vous laissez pas avoir, tout ce que vous pourriez entendre, voir ou même sentir ne sera qu'illusion. Et n'oubliez pas, ne sortez du cercle sous aucun prétexte.

Soudain des mains noires sortirent du sol, agrippant les chevilles des adolescents.

-Harry, elles essayent de nous tirer vers le fond !

-Non Alexia ! Ce n'est qu'une illusion !

-Euh ouais… N'empêche que l'araignée qu'il y a derrière toi à l'air vachement réelle !

Harry se retourna, prêt à faire face à la créature, mais il n'y avait rien.

-Il n'y a absolument rien derrière moi Ron !

-Si si Harry, je t'assure ! Attention !

Le rouquin amorça le pas vers Harry, mais avant qu'il n'est pu poser le pied à terre, Harry le stoppa.

-Non Ron ne bouge pas ! C'est seulement ton imagination ! Ferme ton esprit ! Le pentacle se sert de vos peurs les plus secrètes, ne vous laissez pas faire ! Servez-vous de l'occlumancie !

A l'extérieur, Voldemort ne pouvait rien faire. Il avait déjà tenté de pénétrer dans le cercle, sans grand succès. Il pouvait voir et entendre ses protégés mais n'arrivait pas à comprendre la raison de leur mouvement et de leurs cris.

A l'intérieur, Ron s'était calmé, il avait réussi à fermer son esprit. Une masse noire, poussiéreuse, ténébreuse s'échappa alors de son corps. Elle tenta de pénétrer dans l'esprit de Drago, sans succès. De même pour Ambre et Pansy. Sa deuxième victime fût Kim. Elle lutta mais le spectre s'insinua en elle. Pendant un instant elle ne bougea plus, puis elle éclata en sanglots.

-Nan Harry, pas toi ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Je vous en supplie laissez-le ! supplia Kimberley.

Elle se laissa tomber sur les genoux, elle ne luttait plus. Dans son esprit, le spectre s'amuser à lui montrer un Harry torturé, à l'agonie.

-Kim je vais bien !

-Je vous en supplie, laissez-le ! Tuez-moi ! Je ferai tout ce que vous voudrez !

-Non Kim ! Quoi qu'il te montre, quoi qu'il te dise, quoi qu'il te demande n'y prête pas attention ! s'écria Harry.

-Il faut que je sorte du cercle pour le sauver ? Mais il m'a interdit de bouger d'ici… Mais si c'est la seule solution, je vais le faire, mais arrêter de le torturer je vous en supplie !

Kim se leva lentement, elle était sous l'emprise de l'enchantement. Alexia voulu l'en empêcher mais Harry l'arrêta.

-Alexia reste à ta place ! Ne bouge surtout pas, on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait se passer ! Je vais y aller.

-Harry, on ne sait pas ce qu'il peut t'arriver…

-Je sais bien Jake, mais on n'a pas le choix.

Harry respira profondément et leva le pied droit. Il le reposa lentement sur le sol, rien ne se produisit. Rassurer il avança sa jambe gauche, une fois le pied à terre, une épaisse masse brumeuse apparut dans son dos.

-Harry derrière toi ! le prévint Drago.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, la créature avait frappé, armé d'un fouet, elle venait de taper le dos de Harry. Au contact du fouet, le tee-shirt d'Harry se fissura. Lorsqu'il toucha sa peau, elle se déchira ce qui arracha un cri de souffrance à Harry. Il saignait abondamment, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Mon dieu Harry ! lâcha la petite amie de l'Héritier.

-Ne… bouge… pas…

La créature se souleva et annonça :

-Chaque pas égal un coup de fouet. Tu ne résisteras pas, plus de trois pas suffise pour tuer n'importe quel humain normalement constitué, alors renonce et laisse la se sacrifier.

Harry eu un rire ironique.

-Si tu crois que tu me fais peur… C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est là, alors je ne la laisserai pas mourir ici.

Harry fit un pas de plus et le spectre mit sa menace à exécution. Le fouet claqua à nouveau, la peau d'Harry se déchira une nouvelle fois.

-Tu ne m'arrêteras pas stupide créature.

Il fit un troisième pas. Le fouet s'abattit pour la troisième fois sur Harry.

-Ahhhh !

Harry tomba à genoux, le dos ensanglanté. Sa vision se troubla, ses jambes ne pouvaient plus le porter.

-Harry, tu ne peux pas…

- Tais-toi ! Je ne la laisserai pas mourir pour moi ! Je préfèrerai crever !

Il se releva, la vision flou, les jambes tremblantes. Plus que deux pas et il rattraperait Kimberley. Alors il avança. La créature le fouetta de nouveau.

-Toujours en vie ? Je dois dire que tu es plus résistant que la plupart des hommes, mais le prochain coup te sera fatal, j'en fais mon affaire.

Harry ria, pas d'un rire ironique ou sarcastique, mais d'un vrai rire. Il était en plein fou rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? Es-tu devenu fou sous la souffrance ?

-Fou ? Entre toi et moi, c'est toi le fou.

-Et pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que si tu crois que tu es monstrueux, dis-toi que je le suis bien plus que toi !

Les yeux d'Harry avaient changé, il était en train de se transformer. Tout son corps se contracta, se déchira, se modifia. Il y a quelques secondes il était à l'agonie et l'instant d'après il semblait dominé le duel.

*Dans la tête d'Harry…*

-Harry James Potter… Tu es surprenant !

-Satan en personne ? Que me vaut cet honneur ?

-Tu m'intrigues, voilà tout.

-Ah oui ? Eh ben tant mieux pour toi mais si tu permets j'ai une amie à sauver.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'obstines à rester avec ces incapables ? Ils limitent tes pouvoirs ! Laisse-les tous mourir et rejoins-moi.

-Comme je l'ai dit à ta stupide créature, je ne te crains pas alors si tu ne sors pas de ma tête tout de suite j'vais te faire dégagé à ma manière.

-Bien, j'adore ton attitude rebelle, mais méfie-toi, elle pourrait t'être fatal un jour. Pour ce qui est de tes amis et toi, je vais vous marquez, j'ai hâte de vous voir évoluez. Mais je te conseille d'endurcir la jeune Dawson, elle est faible.

-Ça c'est que tu as vu aujourd'hui, parce que tu l'as manipulé, mais tu verras qu'elle vaut bien plus que ça.

-A voir.

Satan disparut et Harry revint à la réalité. La salle était à nouveau plongée dans la pénombre, les flammes du cercle extérieur s'étaient éteintes. Harry se précipita sur Kim qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre.

-Kim, ça va ?

-Harry ? Tu es sain et sauf ? Je l'ai vu te torturer, je suis désolé j'ai désobéis… Je m'en veux tellement…

Kim éclata une nouvelle fois en sanglots.

-Eh Kim ne t'en fais, je ne t'en veux pas. Bien au contraire.

-Merci Harry... lacha-t-elle dans un soupir avant de s'endormir.

-Kim ! Réveille-toi !

-T'inquiète pas Alexia, elle est seulement épuisé. L'intrusion du spectre a dû la fatigué, je vais aller la coucher dans sa chambre.

-Ok, je viens avec toi.

Une fois arriver, Harry installa Kim dans son lit, la recouvra avec les couvertures et déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Viens Alexia, vaut mieux la laisser se reposer pour l'instant. On passera la voir dans l'après-midi.

-J'ai eu tellement peur Harry. Surtout pour toi, à chaque coup de fouet j'avais peur que ça soit la fin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, il en faudra plus pour venir à bout du grand Harry Potter ! s'exclama Harry avec la plus grande modestie du monde.

-Apparemment. Je dois dire que… Harry, ça va ?

Ils venaient de quitter la chambre de Kim, Harry avait toujours la main sur la poignée. Il la serrait tellement fort que les jointures de sa main droite étaient blanches.

-Harry ?

Le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol, inconscient.


End file.
